Opposite Souls: Tru & Jack
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Tru/Jack ficlets.
1. Opposite Souls

**Opposite Souls**

Prompt: #010 Wind

Notes: Written for fanfic50 and 12 stories on livejournal.

He loved the way the wind rushed through her hair, caressing it and playing with it. It was natural. Refreshing. Alive. It was the complete opposite of everything he stood for and he would never admit it, but he thought it was truly one of the most beautiful things in existence.

He loved how she looked out for her brother, even when he didn't need it. She was so protective of him, like a mother was to a child. It was nice to see such care between siblings, pleasant even to the point that he almost wished that his sister were still around so that he could have that same feeling again, too.

He loved the way she was so devoted to her calling. The defiance in her eyes when he told her it was hopeless and that he would succeed was absolutely stunning. She held so much power in those eyes, so much passion. He loved her passion.

They were opposite souls in so many ways, but he couldn't help it.

He loved her.


	2. Changing History

**_Changing History_**

"After this day, this rewind, we can't go back," she says. Her eyes are cool steel, calculative, final.

He nods his head. Looks into her eyes. "Maybe I don't want to go back," he tells her.

"If we do this again, people will know. They'll react how they did when it first happened and I'll stick. We won't be able to redo things. We won't be able to move on as if it never happened."

"I know," he says simply.

"This thing, us, it will be out there for the world to know."

"You seemed fine with me kissing you _before_ the rewind."

"Yeah, well. Don't let your ego get in the way. We have a chance to change things. We have a chance to undo what we did and move past it without anyone else knowing any better."

"Doesn't that seem a little wrong to you? Changing history. That's a big deal, you know."

She sucks her bottom lip up into her mouth. "Comes with the territory."

His expression hardens slightly. "Yes. It does."

They stare at each other for a moment, both unrelentingly.

"So what are we going to do?"

She studies him and then shrugs. "I'm going to do nothing. I'm going to see how things go and if they happen to end up with you…kissing me…then so be it."

"You're leaving this up to fate?" Scepticism.

"I'm leaving it up to you."

He smiles softly and traces a hand over the bare skin of her arm. "Then after tomorrow, things are going to be very different."

_fin._


	3. One Day

**_One Day_**

One day she will have time to breathe again.

She hopes.

One day this recurring nightmare that comes to her in the form of a gift, a calling, will be no more.

She dreams of these days.

One day what separates them will dissolve; the tiny thread between her (good) and him (evil) will snap and hold them apart no more.

They will be on opposite sides for not a moment, not a breath longer.

They will be together.

She has been waiting for this day since she discovered who he is.

One day, things will be different.

Easy.

She hopes.

_fin._


	4. The Same Shade of Blue

_**The Same Shade of Blue**_

Her eyes are the same shade of blue as Jack's. There is nothing special about them, they don't sparkle and are not in any way intense. Rather they are a little dull and watery. They don't stand out. They just are.

But to Tru, they mean everything. To her, those eyes speak volumes. They speak of the present with her daughter and her past with Jack.

She can't help but wonder why both her worlds could not combine – and the answer comes to her instantly. Jack's death was unexpected and couldn't be reversed. Given that each of their callings set them down on opposite sides of a battlefield, it was probably for the best.

While they'd had some good times, they'd also had many bad, and many that forced them to face off against one another rather than letting their feelings for each other be the priority.

It wasn't right. None of it was. Their love was a forbidden one and like it or not, should never have existed. But exist it did and now Tru is looking at her daughter who also should not exist and remembering.

Her eyes are the same as Jack's, but so far her personality is like Tru's. Her strength and determination are Tru's. Her hair is like Tru's. She is Tru's daughter, a reflection of herself in the form of a child. But there's also some Jack in there, always will be, and that knowledge both comforts and worries her.

Will her daughter take after herself or Jack in ways beyond genetics? She hopes not.

_fin._


	5. She Hates Him

_**She Hates Him**_

She hates him. He doesn't need her to say it to know it's true; he can see it in her eyes and he can hear it in the silence that she sends his way.

She hates him. And she has every right to. Everything he has done in the past few weeks has been self-serving and against what she believes. therefore, it is only just that she hates him for it. It is right.

She hates him. And she should. He loves that she hates him, because a part of him wants to share her beliefs and save the people he is tasked to ensure die at their time. He wants to hate himself for letting people die.

She hates him and he hates her for it, too. The other part of him believes that he isn't the bad guy - these people are meant to die and he is only ensuring they do; he is not killing them himself. Only to her, he is the bad guy.

She hates him. They are on opposite sides of life and death, and that makes it okay that she hates him. It's in the natural order of things and it is how their existence should be.

She hates him. He only wishes he could find it in himself to hate her back.

_fin._


	6. Not For You To Decide

_**Not For You To Decide**_

"He's not safe, Tru," Harrison says. He drags a hand through his hair, a habit she knows he doesn't even realise he has. His hair sticks up messily, like he'd just fallen out of bed.

Tru's lips twist into a frown. "That's not for you to decide."

"I'm your brother, Tru! Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she replies. "But you're wrong about Jack."

"Just because he saved your life that time it doesn't mean he's good. He's Death, Tru. Death. Do you really want to be mixed in with that sort of thing?"

"If you hadn't noticed, dear brother, my life is already in the business of death. Saving people. How is Jack any different?"

"He isn't saving people like you are."

"He's not killing people, either. He's just... letting fate happen."

Harrison shakes his head. "You've changed. I don't even know you any more, Tru."

"Hey. That's not true. You and me, Harry. We're close. Closer than we ever used to be."

"Then listen when I tell you that dating Jack is a bad idea," he insists.

Tru offers him a hurt smile, and turns away. "Maybe we're not as close as I thought if you won't trust I know what I'm doing."

"Oh? Well, maybe we're not then."

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Harrison shakes his head again. "No. No, I can't do this any more. I'm out of here."

"Harry-"

"Call me when you've come to your senses," he says over his shoulder.

She watches him leave. "Please don't go."

"Be careful, Tru. You're playing with death now. Be very careful."

_Fin._


	7. Daze

**A/N:** For the awesome cherrygurl1225.

**Daze**

She can't quite feel the wall, though she knows it's there. Her hand trails along it as she drifts down the hall, a smile on her face.

She can't help it. She feels light and free of her usual troubles - and considering what her usual troubles are, she wouldn't mind never going back. Well, almost.

For now, she's happy to wait out the day, explore and see all these new colours. Everything has a brighter sheen to it than before.

She hears something off in the distance - her name, maybe - but it's not important, never has to be important again. She doesn't have to go back. Does she?

She moves in the other direction.

Jack follows, moving all too fast for the state of mind she's in. She wants to cover her eyes and not see him, but even when she raising her hands before her face, she can feel him on her skin, feel the air heated up by his presence.

"Tru," he calls to her.

She runs for awhile, but he never stops, never gives up. Eventually, she tires of running.

She closes her eyes, rests against the nearest wall, and lets her body slide down it until she's sprawled at the floor, a tangle of limbs. She feels the bile rise in her throat and wonders if she's going to be sick. She isn't.

Instead, the feeling passes and her mind slips away as the drug inside of her works its magic. A hand shimmers across her forehead, and words are said. She doesn't hear any of it. Instead, she slips into sleep, leaving the world behind her for awhile.

When she awakes, she will deal with the fallout.

Or she'll find something else to take.

_fin._


End file.
